immortalpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Immortal Pantheon
"Pray? Of course I pray. To the mother when I want my family to be safe, to Gorr when I've got to lift an oak beam, to the Eternal or the Blood merchant when I get lost, and to the Pale Emperor when I want some peace and quiet. I don't know if it works, but my life ain't been so bad so far, why stop now?" '' The '''Immortal pantheon' is a widespread form of Immortal worship practiced by the multitude of nations both mortal and immortal. The religion is a loose mythology regarding the undying beings, seeing them as gods that hold dominion over certain concepts, actions, people, or having undue influence over various aspects of the world. While little to no proof of this exists, the superstitious nature of people keeps this belief alive and the people of Soi will pray to these beings for comfort or self inspiration. Major Dieties Gorr god of fire Destruction, regrowth, fire The Stargazer ''' ''"We do not create knowledge, we merely discover it" '' The cult of the Stargazer spreads throughout caravan navigators, sailors, cartographers and mathematicians. They pray for peace, clear mindedness, and the continuing progress of knowledge. To pay tribute to the Stargazer, these followers meditate to clear their mind, read the stars, try to learn new knowledge, or attempt to spread or discover new information about the world. The Stargazer's domains are peace by cooperation, stars, and mathematical calculations. The items associated with worship being navigational tools, or anything made from mammoth parts. '''The Bard Creativity, music, plant life Truest King "Try not to get killed. I can't promote you if you get killed." Justice, War, Stone The Hearth Mother Wealth, Domiciles, Prosperity The Blood Merchant ''' ''"I never ask for worship, but if you do wish to pay tribute, a drink will do quite nicely" '' The cult of the blood merchant spreads throughout independent merchants, traveling peddlers and smugglers of Soi. They often pray for chaotic market conditions so that they may seize new opportunities that may present themselves at a moments notice. To pay tribute, these people often purchase a second strong drink and put a single coin into the glass, the value and make of the coin depends on the size and type of favor they ask. The Blood merchant's domains are travel, revenge, and chaos. The items associated with worship of this immortal are gold coins and the wheel. '''The Princess Good fortune, merriment, musical instruments Phoenix ''' Health, safety, medicine '''Faceless Emperor Law, Peace, Silver Eternal Warrior Winter, Sailing, Fighters Minor deities 14th Councilor ''' Schemes, craftsmanship, Tools '''Warden "''My chains shall free you from the tyranny of those who control this world."'' Domination, Fear, Chains The Mistress "The song sings in each of our hearts and the dance tickles each of our feet. Dance to your heart and happiness." Showmanship, Theatres, Performers Hands of life and death "Worship, I care not, don't worship, I care not. The cycle of life and death is unaffected by the opinions of those caught in its current" '' Darkness, Light, Medicine '''The Hermit' Relaxation, growth, sloths Father Green Gadgetry, Windmills, Gadgetry The Gourmet Chefs, cooking ingredients, Fine meals Minor Cults and temples Category:Immortals